the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Enzo Scaritoni
Lorenzo Salvatore "Enzo" Scaritoni is an antagonist of The Luxurious Loud House. He is a Great Lakes City Mafia Don. Biography Lorenzo was born on February 19, 1946 in Hazeltucky, Michigan. His father, Salvatore Castello (1914-1986), was the Hazeltucky Mafia Boss. In 1964, Enzo joined the Castello crime family. He made his bones in 1965 and became a made man. He later became a capo in 1966 and Underboss in 1968. When his father retired in 1973, Enzo took over as Don. He was responsible for various murders. He conspired to kill both Sam Giancana and Jimmy Hoffa in 1975. He ordered the death of Royal Woods Archbishop Enzo Gabrielli by having him shot in the Vatican. He murdered Lynn Loud Sr.'s grandfather in 1980, and attempted a murder on future U.S. Senator Lucas Loud in 1998. The Loud Family Castello and the Louds have a history. He was friends with Loud Industries CEO Richard Loud Jr. and Henry D. Loud III, the owner of Loud Financial. He was also friends with L. R. Loud. However, in 1998, the Louis betrayed the mob: Richard and L. R. testified against 40 of Ettore's henchmen, and Henry testified against members of the Gambino crime family. This made Castello very angry and he placed a contract on not only Richard Jr., L. R., Lucas, and Henry, he also placed contracts on various members of the Loud family. Ties with the 'Ndrangheta Scaritoni made millions of dollars by allying himself and his family with the 'Ndrangheta, a criminal organization based in Calabria, Italy. He had close ties with infamous 'Ndrangheta boss Giuliano Gasparro, and together, they both did business in drug trafficking and extortion. Marriage and children In 1975, he married Elena Vaccara, a cousin of Paolo and Santino Vaccara. They have five children: James Ettore "Jimmy" Castello (born May 31, 1976) Eugenia Castello Molinari (born December 1, 1978) Paul Vaccara Castello (born September 9, 1979) Alfredo "Fredo" Castello (born April 17, 1981) Vincent Castello (born June 29, 1984) Grandchildren Jimmy: * James Ettore "Jimmy" Castello Jr. (born 2005) * Henry Castello (born 2008) Eugenia * Charles Molinari (born 2009) Paul * Paul Castello Jr. (born 2011) * Nicholas "Nicky" Castello (born 2012) * Thomas "Tommy" Castello (born 2016) Alfredo * Francesca Castello (born 2010) Vincent * Roberta Castello (born 2008) * Diana Castello (born 2012) Net worth His net worth was $1.9 billion, he currently has that same amount. Personality Ettore is loving towards his family, especially his wife. However, he is very evil and ruthless towards his enemies and willing to murder anyone who gets in his way or messes with his family. He is shown to be very intelligent and able to plan things behind the scenes. Appearance Ettore Castello is an elderly Italian-American male with white hair combed backwards and, like his voice actor, Robert De Niro, has a mole on his right cheek near his right eye. His hairstyle resembles the hairstyle of both Jimmy Conway from Goodfellas and Ace Rothstein from Casino. When he was younger, he had brown hair like the younger version of his voice actor, Robert De Niro. He wears a dark grey suit with a white collared shirt and a black tie and wears black shoes and carries a black walking cane with a gold handle. In his original design, His hairstyle resembles the hairstyle of Osvaldo Altobello from The Godfather Part III. Trivia * Ettore Castello is based on Emilio Barzini, Licio Lucchesi, and Osvaldo Altobello from The Godfather franchise. All those characters are Paramount villains. ** Castello is also based on Al Capone, a real life mobster who happens to be another Paramount villain. ** He is also based on real life mobster Salvatore Riina, as they are both ruthless and killed many people. They also kept a low profile. Gallery Ettore Castello The Loud House.png Ettore Castello redesign.jpg Don Ettore Castello.jpg Ettore Castello in 1998.png Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Villains Category:Old Money Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Christianity Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Catholics Category:Italian Mafia Category:Mobsters